


The Moon Told Me So

by TheEmcee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is E. Aster Bunnymund and one day, I would meet my one true love. How do I know this? The moon told me so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Told Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the actors, or the fandom.

…

The Moon Told Me So

…

My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. One day, I was going to meet my one true love. It wouldn't be for a long time, but it would be worth the wait. How do I know this exactly? The moon told me so, of course, and if there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that the moon was always right.

…

The first time I met Jack Frost, I wanted to strangle the little brat. Not only was he annoying and hyper, but he also ruined Easter Sunday! That alone was more than enough reason for me to dislike him. No one, not even Jack Frost, could get away with ruining Easter, especially with a blizzard that almost made me freeze my tail off. We've been rivals ever since. The little pip-squeak always gave me grief before the Blizzard of '68, but it got worse afterwards.

Oh, we may not have met face to face ever since then, but I would always know when he was around. It was hard to miss the winter wind and the frost that covered the grass, trees, windows, and everything else. But that never stopped me from delivering Easter to all of the little boys and girls out there, even if I did freeze my tail off on occasion. I knew that Jack would brew up a nice, cold day just to get on my nerves. He was good at that, getting on my nerves that is. Too good, in my opinion. I tried not to let it bother me, but I was never known for my self-control or patience and Jack knew that.

There were times when I'd be working in my Warren or meeting with North and the others and Jack would suddenly pop into my mind. O' course, sometimes it wasn't so sudden; Tooth had a bad habit of bringing him up. Couldn't help but gush about his teeth and how 'perfect' they were. Jeesh. So the guy had great teeth; big deal. I'm faster than anyone on the planet; I'd like to see him top that! Anyway, Jack Frost had the bad habit of coming to my mind more often than not.

But as much as the kid annoyed me, I had to admit that there were a few times that he made children laugh and have fun, and that was alright by me. After all, children are supposed to laugh and have fun and be carefree. That was what being a kid meant, right? As long as they held onto that wonder and innocence, they would always believe in myself, North, Tooth, and Sandy. And we'd protect the children of the world with our lives to pay them back for that. Even though the children couldn't see Jack, he still brought them happiness and excitement, even if he was careless and reckless.

…

It was while I was working on my eggs for Easter that I wondered what Jack was up to. Usually, North would mention him whenever he'd call me up for a meeting or somethin'. I wasn't sure why, but the old man was fascinated by Jack Frost. An immortal teenager who had the power to wield winter winds and cause blizzards was a rarity in the world; actually he was a one of a kind, like the rest of us I suppose. Whatever. He was still a trouble-making brat. Anyways, North hadn't even brought him up for a while and it made me wonder if the tyke was plotting something. It'd be just like him to do something like, oh, I dunno, freeze the elves or something. North did tell me that Jack often tried to break into his home at the North Pole.

As I was working on my eggs that I got the summons to North's home. Grumbling at being disturbed, I tapped a tunnel open with my foot and quickly made my way up north. When I arrived, North pulled me along towards a balcony that presented a pretty decent view of the outside of his home.

"Look at dat, Bunny!" Feeling annoyed at being interrupted, I looked down to see that the yetis were chasing after Jack, who was crying out as though he were havin' the time of his life.

"Look at wha'?" I grumbled. North laughed, his voice booming loudly all around us.

"The elves!" It was then that I realized that the yetis were knocking down the frozen elves while they were chasing Jack. My green eyes turned to the winter wonder himself and for the first time I thought that laughter really suited him. My eyes widened as I realized what I just thought and I shook my head. Rolling my eyes, I pulled away from North.

"Eh, he's nothin' but a trouble maker. Shouldn't you be yellin' at him for freezing your elves?" North looked at me for a moment before he started laughing again.

"Are you kidding me?! The elves are funny to see when they are frozen!"

I went back home to my Warren wondering why I even bothered with the insanity of it all and why I couldn't help but think that Jack looked pretty cute when he was laughing.

…

I never minded the snow, not really, not when I had the time to actually stop and look at it. Look, of course, not play. Playing in the snow wasn't my thing. But it was pretty to look at. As long as there weren't any elves or yetis around. Or North or Jack for that matter, since they liked to mess up the otherwise untouched snow. Taking a deep, calming breath, a thought crossed my mind.

Jack did this. Or could do it, at least. He controlled the winter winds and could bring snow and ice down upon the land. With that stick of his, he could create winter wonderlands of untouched landscape. It amazed me that Jack Frost could create something so beautiful. Then again, one could say that Jack himself was beautiful.

My ears folded back against my head. I felt a bit embarrassed that I thought of Jack as beautiful. Never before had I thought about it, not really. Why would I? The boy was a total punk. He annoyed me to high heaven and back. But even so, I couldn't deny that he had the power to create beauty and that he himself, with his snow white hair, ice-blue eyes, and pale skin, was beautiful. Grumbling, I opened a tunnel and went back home, forcing myself to think of anything but Jack.

…

Watching Jack fend off Pitch with such power took my breath away. Literally. I had no idea that the twat could do something like that, but he could and he did.

When the Man in the Moon had showed us Guardians who was next in line to join our forces, I was more than a little reluctant and hesitant to add Jack to the fold. The guy was immature, careless, and out of control. He was a loner who didn't even want the job. But part of me was excited that I got to see and talk to him again. Granted, he just put me on edge, especially when he called me a kangaroo, and he made me want to pummel him, but I still kind of missed the guy. Jack wasn't too bad, not when compared to Pitch, and if we needed his help, then so be it.

But watching him fend off the Nightmare King…I realized that Jack Frost wasn't just a boy who had no cares in the world. He could be very strong when he needed to be and he had power that even he didn't know about. Perhaps North and the Man in the Moon were right; maybe Jack really was one of us. But that didn't mean that the guy could get on my last darn nerve.

…

Pitch destroyed all of my eggs. I was crushed. All hope was gone. Not only that, but Jack was nowhere to be found. We had barely been able to save Tooth, Sandy was gone, and now we couldn't find Jack. For some reason, I felt panic and concern, deeper and more unbearable than when Tooth and Sandy had been under attack, boil inside of me. What could have happened? Was he okay? Did Pitch get him too? What about the kids? What about Easter?

And then Jack showed up and he had his memories. When I saw that, everything within me was crushed. I don't know why, but I felt completely and utterly hopeless when I realized that Jack had been in Pitch's layer, had been in Pitch's company, when he should have been with us, with me, helping out. A sadness, greater than any I had ever known before, crept into my bones and I felt lost. Easter was going to fix everything; it was going to make the children believe again. But we were ambushed and all hope was lost.

Jack ran off, ashamed and afraid. We were worried about him, even if he did hurt us, but we had bigger fish to fry. Pitch was stronger than before and our power was dwindling. I could feel it in me bones and I began to get smaller and smaller. Every child I came across couldn't see me; I was invisible and it hurt. So, this is how Jack must feel, I thought to meself as I shrunk to the size of a normal rabbit. My heart reached out to the little guy, even though I was still upset and downtrodden. If I could've, I would've clobbered Jack, but there were more important things on the line. The children needed us Guardians, even though we were weak and could barely fight.

When Jack showed up, looking determined and strong, hope bubbled within me once again. Jaime, the only kid that still believed, was with him and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I pushed that thought out of my mind when Pitch arrived and the battle ensued. I gotta say, even though the lives of children were on the line, the fight was a good one and even kinda fun. Since this was the first real threat we've faced in a long time, it was nice to stretch my legs and use my boomerang. Practice wasn't something I needed, but it did feel good to throw the ol' bounce back.

Afterwards, when Pitch was defeated and the children were safe and sound, we inducted Jack into the role of Guardian. The kid never looked so happy. It suited him, it really did. He looked better with a smile on his face and laughter tinting his voice. Not that I'd ever say that out loud. Jack, although still an annoying brat, was an okay mate in my book.

…

Years passed after we defeated Pitch and I couldn't exactly hide how I felt about Jack.

It was only a few months after he became a Guardian that I realized how I felt about him. At first, I tried to deny it. Of all people, why would Jack Frost be my true love?! We didn't get alone exactly; we were always bickering and griping at one another, mostly because of something Jack did, granted, but still. Maybe the Man in the Moon had been wrong. When I asked him about it, he didn't tell me otherwise. He didn't tell me straight up that Jack was my one true love, but when I asked him if it was Tooth or, heaven forbid, Sandy, he didn't seem too enthused. But that could've been because I was in denial.

After my epiphany, I didn't really hide the fact that I was going easier on Jack. It was kinda hard to act like I disliked the guy when he was supposed to be the person I cared about the most. Just thinking about being with him made my ears flattened in embarrassment and I found that it was hard to even look at the tyke. The others weren't oblivious to my feelings, which just goes to show how well I can hide things.

"Bunny, if you ever need to talk about, oh, y'know, anything, I'm a good listener," Tooth had told me one day when we were all at her palace for a little get together. I could only look at her to a second before I turned away, my ears flat against my head. If I were a human, my face would've been red as a lobster.

"I'm fine, Tooth." She let the matter drop, but she gave me a look that told me that she wasn't stupid or a fool. Not too long after, when we were at North's workshop, the big man himself approached me. We were watching Jack, Tooth, and Sandy on the first floor of the shop and Jack was, as always, causing trouble for the elves and yetis.

"You should tell Jack," North told me, his voice light and casual. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smiling as his blue eyes watched the chaos below.

"Tell 'im what, mate? There's nothin' to tell." North chuckled and looked sideways at me.

"The Man in the Moon tells me things too. Jack is not stupid. He picks up on things." Grumbling, I walked away.

…

"So, I heard you have a crush on someone, Bunny," Jack said as he plopped down beside me in my Warren. I was used to him coming around more often since he became a Guardian. Even though I acted like I was annoyed, I actually didn't mind his company. In fact, I enjoyed it.

"Oh yeah? And who told ya that, Frostbite?" Jack grinned his bad boy grin and I felt the sudden urge to kiss though blue-tinged lips. I bet they were soft and cool.

"The Moon told me so." Of course the Moon would tell him. He was involved. Great. Fantastic.

"Yeah, well…maybe the Moon had it wrong." Jack laughed and his pale face lit up. He looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and I wanted to pull him in close and never let him go.

"The Moon's never wrong, Bunny. So, tell me. I won't tell a soul." His blue eyes were alive with excitement and happiness and I felt myself melt. Who knew that this troublemaker could make me feel like this?

"No." He pouted and looked so adorable that I wanted to kiss him over and over again. Did he have any idea what he did to me?

"Oh, come on! I pinky promise that I won't tell." When Jack saw the look on my face, he added, "How 'bout a guessing game then? I'll guess and you just tell me if I'm right or wrong." Closing my eyes, I breathed in and decided that I couldn't avoid it forever. After all, the Man in the Moon had told me that I'd find my one true love and Jack Frost was it.

"Okay, mate. You got yourself a deal." Jack's face lit up once more and I smiled a small smile.

"Sweet! Okay, let's see…" He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Is it one of us Guardians?" The boy wasn't as stupid as I thought. Then again, it'd be pretty foolish for a Guardian, who was essentially immortal, to fall in love with a human.

"Yes." Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is it Tooth?" My eyes widened. I mean, Tooth was an alright gal and all, but she wasn't my type. I only had one type and that was Jack Frost.

"What? No!" Jack laughed. Then he paled.

"Oh, no! It's Sandy, isn't it?" Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

"No! It's definitely not Sandy!" If possible, Jack paled even more and a look of shock and horror crossed his face.

"Is it…It's not North, is it?" I almost threw up.

"Definitely not North! Why would you even…? That's just plain gross, mate." Realization dawned on Jack and he looked bashful. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked so young and innocent that it wasn't even funny.

"It's me, isn't it?" Sighing softly, I avoided looking at him and nodded.

"Yes, Jack. It's you." There was a pause and then I had an armful of Jack Frost. He was smiling and looked happier than I'd ever seen him. Burying his face in my neck, I felt his cool breath wash over me and I pulled him close, holding him tightly.

"Good, because I'd be jealous if it was anyone but me." I chuckled and pulled him closer, never wanting to let him go.

…

My name is E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost is my one true love. How do I know this? The Moon told me so and the Moon is never wrong. Not ever.

…

The End


End file.
